La fin de dracula
by crystal-island
Summary: Dracula se lève pour sa tournée habituelle... mais ce soir là sera différent...


Minuit sonna enfin. Il ouvrit soudainement ses yeux rouges, se leva, le sourire et les deux dents tranchantes aux lèvres. Il se dissipa alors en fumée...

Plus loin, un habitant observait le paysage. Tout était calme. Il se trouvait dans un champ avec ses dix enfants. Un homme, qui se trouvait derrière lui, lui demanda:

« Belle nuit n'est-ce pas!

Oui. Elle est très belle. Excusez moi mais qu... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une douleur abominable, comme si on lui avait enfoncé deux couteaux en même temps, explosa dans son cou. Il cria si fort, en sorte que ses enfants l'entendent, que même Dracula eu un petit frémissement. Mais le monstre continuait à boire le sang de cet homme (qu'importait le groupe sanguin de cet homme, il le buvait!). Très vite, la vie se retira de ce corps sous les 20 yeux des enfants.

Les enfant s'enfuirent alors. Mais Dracula, le sourire aux lèvres, disparu en fumée, pour apparaître deux secondes plus tard devant les enfants. Ils eurent un petit cri en le voyant apparaître devant eux. Ils ne bougeaient plus, le regardaient dans les yeux, en espérant. Ils n'avaient plus aucune chance...

L'horloge sonna 2 heures. Dracula se transforma en chien. Les oreilles pointues de Dracula devinrent arrondies et tombèrent, comme lourdes. Ses yeux rouges, le restèrent mais prirent une forme arrondie. Ses canines tranchantes disparurent soudainement. Sa bouche fine devint grosse et lourde. Des poils noirs apparurent, remplaçant les vêtements. Une queue poussa à l'arrière. Il devenait plus petit, ses membres devinrent maigres et plus petits. En le regardant, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il était un monstre. Non, c'était un gentil toutou.

Il courut alors droit vers Ailbourg, ville de l'ail. Mais il n'était plus seul. En courant, il mordait des chiens et des loups, les transformant alors avec des canines tranchantes. Des milliers de vampires et de chauves-souris le rejoignirent. Les premiers champs d'ail de Ailbourg apparaissaient. Quand il y en avait un, il se transformait en chauve-souris afin de passer assez haut pour ne pas être influencé par ces horreurs, pendant que ses alliés ravageait les champs. Le village était en vu. Mais Dracula grogna. Ils avaient une armée déjà prète. Mais le plus gros problème pour lui était qu'il avaient prévu des crucifix. Il devait rester en dehors de ce combat. Un combat qu'il attendait depuis déjà 263 ans.

L'armée de Dracula avançait à grands pas. Le sol tremblait. Et Dracula donna l'inévitable ordre d'attaquer et de ne laisser aucun survivant. Les chauves-souris, les loups, les chiens se mirent à attaquer. Les vampires qui eux restaient à l'arrière à cause des crucifix. De plus, les habitants avaient tout prévu. De l'eau coula autour de la mini forteresse. Pas n'importe quelle eau: de l'eau bénite, créant un bouclier que ni les vampires, ni Dracula ne peuvent franchir. La tension montait auprès des habitants, qui tous étaient armés, de haches, de fourches, de couteaux, d'épées pour les plus riches, mais tous étaient déterminés à gagner.

Les troupes de Dracula avançaient dans la nuit sombre. Il pleuvait désormais. Les chauves-souris étaient en premier rang. Elles arrivèrent brutallement par le ciel, destabillisant les soldats qui ne s'attendaient pas à cette attaque. Les chauves-souris lançaient des cris sur aigus vraiment insupportables. Et de plus elles mordaient avec leurs petites dents pointues. Trop occupés avec les chauves-souris, les soldats ne virent pas les chiens qui arrivaient. Ils approchaient. Et, l'un des habitants donna l'alerte. Mais c'était trop tard. Les chiens sautèrent pour éviter les lances et s'attaquèrent aux soldats, mordant jambes, mains, bras et même cous. Les habitants avaient du mal à se protéger devant cela. Les chauves-souris, qui avaient été oubliées, s'occupèrent alors des crucifix en les dérobant à coups de dents ou de cris, pour les jeter loin.

Dracula observait la situation, satisfait. Les chiens mangeaient l'ail, les chauves-souris s'occupaient des crucifix.

La troisième attaque sur Ailbourg fut meurtrière. Les loups arrivaient de partout. On aurait dit qu'il y avait une fabrique de loups. Ils arrivaient du Nord, du Sud, de l'Est et de l'Ouest. Eux, contrairement aux autres, mangeaient les villageois. Et ceux qui étaient rassasiés tuaient les habitants, ou buvaient l'eau bénite. Bientôt, le village n'aurait plus aucune protection contre Dracula et les vampires.

Vers quatre heures, toutes les protections contre Dracula et les vampires était détruites. Les vampires attaquèrent alors, buvant le sang des guerriers, les vidant de toutes vies. Les villageois se défendaient, oh que oui. Mais cela ne suffisait plus devant la masse incroyable de monstres.

Dracula se depêcha de se rendre au village avant que le soleil ne se lève. De statut de chien, il revint à sa forme d'humain. Il parti alors au village. Une fois arrivé, il ne tarda pas à recolter le sang des soldats afin de devenir plus puissant. Il n'avait de pitié pour personne. Femme, enfant et homme y passaient tous (si les centre de transfusion existaient à cette époque, il n'aurait pas fait de mal). Tout le monde essayait de le tuer. Un homme avec un pieu transperça son dos, mais cela n'a pas marché. Une femme plantait des couteaux successivement dans son torse. Mais il en sortait indemme.

_Mais le détail dont Dracula n'avait pas pensé, était que nous étions une nuit de pleine lune. Or, une prophétie raconte que lorsqu'un loup garou mordra Dracula au cou, la fin de son règne aura sonné._

C'est alors que l'on entendit un bruit effroyable. On aurait dit un loup. Un loup remplit de rage, de colère. Dracula se retourna brusquement pour voir ce que cela était. Il vit alors une grande créature, mordant mortellement les vampires, les loups, les chiens et les chauves-souris. Dracula parut affolé pendant quelques instants. Il leva la tête et vit que les nuages dans le ciel étaient partis, devoilant une pleine lune. « Un villageois, loup garou?, pensait Dracula. Qui aurait pris le risque de garder un tel habitant? »

Pris de panique, Dracula voulu se transformer en fumée afin de partir loin et vite. Mais cela n'a pas marché. Il avait beau essayer il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il courut. Mais le loup garou, l'ayant vu, se précipita vers lui, bousculant les infâmes créatures de Dracula. Il courait, poursuivi par le loup garou. Mais au bout d'un moment, un piège préétabli fut activé. De l'eau bénite coula autour de lui créant un cercle. Ne pouvant plus aller nul part, il se préparait au combat.

Le loup garou courait et grognait en direction de Dracula. Une fois que le loup garou fut entré dans le cercle d'eau, Dracula se jeta sur lui, ne pouvant le mordre à cause des mouvements que le loup garou faisait. Le loup garou griffa alors Dracula au ventre. Il cria de douleur après cette attaque. C'était la prémière fois qu'il ressentait la douleur dans son éternité. Le loup garou profita de cette occasion et mordit Dracula au coup. Dracula gémissait du coup que lui avait donné le monstre. Il criait. Au bout d'un moment, il se décomposa, partant en miettes. Les monstres de Dracula parurent effrayés. Alors il crièrent tous, et se décomposèrent eux aussi en miettes. Il était cinq heures.

Le soleil se leva doucement, le loup garou reprit sa forme d'humain. Les villageois étaient heureux d'avoir pu battre un tel monstre. Mais le coeur n'était pas à la fête. Tous ont perdu quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient. Tous vont célébrer une dernière fois un hommage aux victimes de Dracula.

Il est minuit, dans le château de Dracula, une créature ouvrit bursquement ses yeux rouges. Elle se leva, le sourire et les deux dents tranchantes aux lèvres...


End file.
